


When In Heat

by AchievementCreeper



Category: Roosterteeth achievementhunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementCreeper/pseuds/AchievementCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg starts her heat early while at work. Her alphas take her home and take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Heat

Meg had been feeling off all day though She couldn't really think of why she felt the way she did.  
Only in the middle of filming live action for the newest minecraft video (Lindsay was out sick and everyone else was busy so Meg decided to fill in), Monopoly X (much to Ray's dismay) did she finally put my finger on what was wrong.  
'Oh fuck, my heat is starting early.'

Meg realized this when she absentmindedly scratched her neck, only for her scent glan to release the smell of her heat. Soon the scent filled the air, Meg could tell because both Ryan and Gavin's heads snapped towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Micool! You dumb idiot!" Gavin teased as Michael fell through the board for the forth time.

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin! I wouldn't keep falling if you'd stop making the board into fucking swiss cheese!!" Michael yelled back at him.

He chuckled, breathing deeply as he did his familiar nostril flare, only to recognize a lovely scent that made him weak in the knees. 

His eyes filled with lust as he looked at Meg with a knowing look.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan had just finished putting his forth cow in a hole, laughing maniacally, when he smelled it.  
He had to hold back a growl at the familiar scent that made him want to pounce.  
He looked over at Meg, dominance masking his features. She looked back at him sheepishly, head bowed slightly in submission. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin noticed Ryan's gaze towards Meg, and the look on the older alpha's face made him quiver, his sandy brown tail wagging in interest.  
"Geoff, we need to pause the lets play. Now." Ryan whispered to Geoff, it took all of his self control not to throw Meg against his desk and have his way with her.  
That's when Geoff and the rest of the crew took a minute to notice the change in the rooms atmosphere, and raised their noses to catch the scent.  
"Aw dicks man, alright just no fucking in the office," Geoff grimaced, as he realized that meant his own mate, jack, was going to start his heat soon as well. Michael realized the same thing for Ray, as the heat cycles of all the couples had become fairly linked up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan jumped up immediately at Geoff's words, his own blonde tail striking the back of his legs repeatedly as he strode past them to exit the room. "Meg, Gavin, we're leaving." he growled.  
Gavin scrambled to his feet, racing after Ryan with excited energy. Meg, though embarrassed, gave a small goodbye to the group, before following them out, her velvet tail tucked firmly at her side.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meg got to the car, the two alphas were waiting there for her. She had driven that day, so they weren't able to get into the car without her.  
Suddenly, she was softly slammed up against the car. Ryan was attacking her lips with small bites and wanton kisses. He took the keys from her hand and softly whispered, "I'm driving, be a good girl and sit in the back seat with Gavin. He's eager to be a loving alpha."  
Meg nodded obediently, getting into the back seat where Gavin followed in suit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin took no pause as he pounced on Meg. He bit down softly on her scent glan, releasing the endearing scent of roses and pure need. Meg whined loudly, feeling the self lubrication begin and wanting nothing more than to be filled by one or both of her alphas.  
"Calm down back there, we still haven't gotten the smell of sex out from her last heat" Ryan sneered playfully as he pulled into the driveway of their shared home.  
Once her alphas got out of the car, Meg followed them to the door with her gaze facing downwards, focusing on trying to think.  
"Bird, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for us, yeah?" Gavin whispered, getting behind her and nibbling her ear.  
Meg nodded quickly, hurrying into the house and into the bedroom. She ridded herself of her pants and her shirt, knowing that Ryan liked to deal with the rest. Then she brushed out her hair and laid on the bed, her head lifted on the pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Now my lovely little pup, are you ready to go in there and make sure our omega is properly taken care of?" Ryan growled playfully in Gavin's ear, making him melt at the dominating tone.  
"Bloody hell, Rye, never wanted anything more" Gavin breathed out, leaning back into the superior, grinding against him in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Well, I suggest you go in their and prep her like she never has been before, tease her, make her cry out for more. You want to be a good alpha don't you?" Ryan continued, patting Gavin on the arse before sending him into the bedroom.  
Ryan smiled, knowing that he'd have to give Gavin a good reward for the progress he's made in becoming a loving alpha. Perhaps he'd bring out that collar he knows Gavin likes, but he would think about that later.  
Instead, Ryan stripped himself of all but his boxers, and headed into the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Meg couldn't think straight, all she could think about was Gavin's ghostly lips on her thighs, his hands placed lightly on her hips.  
She had resorted to pleading, begging him to move up but to no avail. 'Fuck, Ryan is doing a great job' she thought as she remembered faintly that he had been giving the younger lad lessons.  
All thoughts seized though, as Gavin finally gave her clit a small lick, causing her to moan out in pleasure. She was finally able to catch her breath just as she heard a growl at the bedroom door. There, Ryan stood with a stare over-glazed by pure lust. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The sight was absolutely breath taking.  
Gavin, kneeling between Meg's beautifully blushed legs, his tail waging pleasantly in the air as he teased Meg with no mercy.  
She laid there, eyes closed and back arched slightly. Her mouth pleaded in a gibberish language they all understood. More, she wanted more and she wanted it right then. Gavin continued his assault on her clit, four fingers deep in her, as Ryan came forward to feel her hot skin.  
Meg, at that point, went over the edge and came with a loud whine.  
"Don't worry, my love, there is plenty more where that came from" Ryan growled out, biting his lip at the site of her.  
"Ry, p-please I need your knot," she begged through her unsteady breaths.  
Ryan smiled at her need, shifting Gavin to where he laid beside her on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

In his new position, Gavin started to delicately suck at Meg's hard nipples, causing her to nearly shout at the feeling.  
"Gav, oh my god!" she breathed out, already so close again after just orgasming.  
"My beautiful bird, the best has yet to come" Gavin muttered into the skin of her stomach.  
That's when Meg felt a shift in the bed, opening her eyes half way to see Ryan had removed his boxers, and was now positioning himself between her legs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once Meg saw what he was doing, her pleading resumed fully, "Baby, please babe I need your big knot to fill me up." She lifted her hips in anticipation, trying to coax him to enter her.  
Ryan saw this and smirked, fiercely holding down her hips and biting roughly into her neck, causing her to let out a muffled scream, as her mouth was blocked by Gavin's eager mouth.  
"Patience, my sweet" he sneered, teasing her entrance with his knot. He then got a brilliant idea and he said demandingly, "be a good omega and beg for your alphas knot."  
Meg melted at the words, barely able to speak as Ryan's words sent her over the edge yet again. As soon as she was able to catch her breath, she begged with all her might."Please, daddy, please I want your knot so bad, I want you to fill me up so I can have your pups," she spoke this way, knowing how it affected Ryan.  
He immediately rammed into her, pushing in and nearly all the way out with force.  
Meg screamed out in pleasure, Ryan continued his thrusts while biting down on her neck, releasing her scent almost climaxing at just that.  
Eventually, his thrusts got more erratic and his knot began to swell fully.  
Gavin left as many hickeys on her chest and stomach as he could, marking his territory and playing lightly with her nipples, whispering absolute filth into her flushed skin, causing her to cum at their mercy for the third time.  
Tightening her thighs in pleasure, Ryan was sent over the edge, and knotted deeply into her growling in ecstasy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin whined lowly at the site of his partners, his knot hurting in hardness.  
"I think our lovely little omega here should give you a little thank you with her sweet mouth," Ryan said in a very authoritative voice.  
After only minutes of Meg giving kitten licks and sucking around his knot, Gavin came with a broken yelp, going his partners in a heap of heat and flesh in the middle of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"That was bloody top," Gavin got out through labored breaths.  
"I agree, though a little warning next time would be appreciated," Ryan added, chuckling softly and kissing them both lovingly.  
"Yeah? Take it up with my lady bits" Meg retorted playfully.  
They all shared words of adoration and love before snuggling up and drifting to sleep.

Honestly? Meg wouldn't mind too much of her next heat was just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please bear with me.


End file.
